John Jameson (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = J. Jonah Jameson (father); Kristine Saunders (wife); Jay Jameson (son) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Moon | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Lupine form, fangs, claws, fur | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Astronaut | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = The past history of John Jameson on Earth-9997 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart. However, X-51 has revealed that the nature of John's transformations into the Man-Wolf are due to a biological mutation created by the Celestials. According to X-51's findings, John Jameson is one of many human beings manipulated by the Celestials whose mutation would cause an evolutionary throwback to a similar point in humanities previous evolutionary state prior to Celestial manipulation. The Moon Stone that granted John his powers would cause him to mutate in to the Man-Wolf through the Celestial seed in his biology. In recent history on Earth-9997, John Jameson, would ultimately marry Kristine Saunders, and they would have a son together. At some point either prior to or during the mutation of humanity due to the Terrigen Mists, John and his family were sent to the Moon on a NASA mission, the details of which remain unrevealed. John and his family would reside there, and John would lock him outside their habitation on nights where he would transform into the Man-Wolf. When X-51 was transported to the Moon to act as the Watcher's eyes (the Watcher having secretly been blinded by Black Bolt of the Inhumans) his arrival was watched by Jameson. When John and Kristine became aware of the coming Celestials, John was unsuccessful in warning the Earth, and so went to the Watcher's Citadel alone to try and send warning to Earth. He would arrive at a time when X-51 learned the truth about humanities destiny (to act as unknowing anti-bodies to a Celestial embryo growing at Earth's core) and who fled to Earth to warn Reed Richards. Uatu, would then manipulate John Jameson into believing that the Celestial goal of reproduction was indeed the right destiny for humanity, and coach him into threatening to stop X-51 and Reed Richards from foiling this plot with the Ultimate Nullifier. When Jameson was unable to call his bluff, the Moon would cause him to change into the Man-Wolf and attack Reed Richards, however X-51 would have him transported to a part of the Earth that was exposed to the sun, which would revert John back to his human form. Following the defeat of the Celestials, Reed Richards would build for John Jameson a device that would absorb ambient solar energy that would keep him in human form during times when the Moon would otherwise transform him into the Man-Wolf. While on Earth, Kristine would mutate due to her exposure to the Terrigen Mists and flee with their son. However, the boy would be rescued and taken in by Scott Lang. Following the death of Death, John Jameson would reside within one of the many hospitals of the undying when his father, J. Jonah Jameson was attacked and mortally wounded by Mephisto. His current whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = John Jameson has the same abilities as his Earth-616 counterpart did when he was had the abilities to change into the Man-Wolf. John presently regulate this with a special device created by Reed Richards which absorbs ambient sunlight which retards the transformation into the Man-Wolf during the evening hours. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Lupine Form Category:Regulation Category:Jameson Family